


Flirting is Not In Your Favor

by thybemusicals



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I just love my bois, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Jared, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hamilton and Heathers references, if my friend ever finds this I’m dead, in contact names, this was fun lol, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thybemusicals/pseuds/thybemusicals
Summary: Jared and Evan had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. Jared recently came out as gay… and won’t stop flirting with EvanOkay the summary sounds awful but it’s not I promise





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ this is almost entirely based off texts between me and my best friend
> 
> ~ if she finds this she will probably kill me so let’s keep hoping she doesn’t read fanfic
> 
> ~ I should probably be working on my jamilton fic right now but whatever
> 
> ~ Jared’s texts are in bold
> 
> ~ Evan’s texts are in italics

**Hey, Evan**

_Oh, hey, Jared, what’s up?_

**Nm, just bored.**

_Oh. Sorry._

**Nah man it’s cool.**

_So what’s up?_

**My life when I’m with you.**

_...and it’s back_  
you are too good at this  
it’s unnatural

**like your beauty**

_agh_  
you need to stop  
im in squeak overload right now  
this is not okay

**you being this cute is not okay**

_AHHH_  
you  
stop

**;)**

_omgosh  
ahh_

**you are amazing**

_im not good at handling this_

**im not good at handling how cute you are**

_STOPPPP_

**But it’s so fuuuuuunnnnn**

_FOR YOU_  
im over here getting all flustered  
i can’t deal with an attractive person flirting with me  
it is too much

**wait wait wait**

_oh lord_

**pause**

_stop  
let’s stop_

**rewind**

_right there_

**attractive?**

Jared looked up from his phone, his face hot. This was… new. Damn it, _he_ was supposed to make _Evan_ flustered, not the other way around. And now Evan wasn’t responding.

Jared sat up in bed, looking at his phone dumbfounded. Evan was kidding, right? I mean, he had to be kidding. No way he _actually_ thought _Jared_ was _attractive_.

No, no, he couldn’t let his brain get sidetracked. Sure, Evan was _cute_ , but he was also Jared’s _best friend_. What kind of stupid high school cliche was he, anyway? With a stupid crush on his friend.

**???**

He still wasn’t responding. Either he was taking a really long shower at… Jared check the time…. 11:30 at night, or he was ignoring him.

**evan?**

_yeah_

**attractive?**

_yeah_

**really?**

Well, now Jared was really screwed.

_yeah_

**o h**

_I thought I already told you this_  
jared  
jared  
hellooooo

Jared saw the texts coming through but he couldn’t reply. He just sat there, his face burning.

**sorry sorry having a mini breakdown over here**

_ah  
sorry_

**it’s cool it’s cool I just wasn’t expecting it and**

_and?_

**and im a little bit possibly maybe flustered a lot**

_o h_  
sorry  
omgosh  
im sorry  
seriously I thought you knew this

Wait, Evan thought that Jared _knew_ he thought he was attractive? Wouldn’t he have remembered that?

_omgosh  
wow_

**ahhhhhhhh**

_okay_  
okay so I’m going to go to bed  
or possibly die in a hole  
it depends

**o k a y**

_let’s never ever do this again  
goodnight_

**agreed  
gn**

Well, Jared was fucked.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared was completely and totally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ again, Evan is in italics, Jared is bold
> 
> ~ Connor’s texts are underlined
> 
> ~ Alana’s are underlined and bolded
> 
> ~ Zoe’s are italicized and underlined
> 
> ~ enjoy!!

**Hey man**

 

why r u txting me

 

**Can one gay man not text another gay man?**

 

u r not a man & u don’t txt me

 

**I’m texting you now**

 

my point stands

 

**Okay so I need some help**

 

& u txt me 4 it?

 

**Just call me. Please.**

 

Connor sighed. He really shouldn’t get into stuff like this. But, damn it, he was bored.

 

“Oh, Connor, thank god!”

 

“The fuck do you want, Kleinman?”

 

“I may or may not be having a major gay crisis and I need some advice pronto.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Connor could hear Jared take a deep breath.

 

“Okay, so you know how I came out a couple weeks ago? Well I’ve been kinda flirting with Evan, you know, as a joke? And last night I was doing it, like normal, and-“

 

There was a pause.

 

“You alive over there, Mr. Gay Crisis?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I just…. Evan. He, uh. He. _Shit_. Hold on, I’m sending you a screenshot.”

 

**screenshot sent!**

 

“Damn, dude.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Which is why I need your help. Dude, I think I like Evan. Like, crush-like.”

 

“Yeah, no shit, dumbass.”

 

“Take this seriously, Connor! I’m freaking out!”

 

“Okay, hold on.”

 

“What are you doing? Connor? Connor Murphy if you’re texting Evan I swear to every-“

 

“Chill, I’m making a group chat with me, you, Lana, and Zo.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, that, I can do. Okay.”

 

“I’m going to hang up now.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Good.”

 

so jk is having a crisis & he wants me 2 help so u guys r going 2 help us

 

**Jared, what’s going on?**

_U good, dude?_

 

**I may or may not**

**The thing is**

**I**

**Fuck**

 

eloquent man

 

**Shut the fuck up Connor**

 

ok ok chill

**Jared?**

 

**Right**

**So**

**Uh**

**I like Evan?**

 

_Is that supposed to be a question?_

 

**No?**

**Shit**

**Idk**

**I know I like him I just**

**God**

 

**I get it, it’s okay, Jared.**

**And I’m happy for you!!! I always knew you and Evan would make a cute couple!!**

**Sorry?**

**Why are you happy?**

**He doesn’t like me?**

 

_O shit man_

_U don’t kno?_

omg he doesn’t know

 

**Know what???**

 

Jared was shaking. God, his friends were seriously _freaking_ him out. He opened a private chat with Alana.

 

**What’s going on? What don’t I know?**

 

**Oh, I’m sorry, Jared, it’s not my place to say. You should probably talk to Evan.**

 

**I can’t do that**

 

**Why not?**

 

**I can’t just /tell/ Evan I like him**

**It’d ruin everything**

**I can’t do that Lana**

 

**I really think you should. Just. Try.**

**I have to go.**

**Good luck, Jared!!!**

 

God damnit. How was he supposed to tell _Evan_. He couldn’t tell him. He’d have to work it out of one of the Murphys.

 

**Zoe**

 

_Ya wassup?_

 

**I need help**

 

_Well no shit lmao_

 

**What don’t I know?**

 

_A lot tbh_

 

**Zoe!!!**

_Ok ok sorry_

_I can’t tell you_

 

**Why?**

 

_I promised Evan, sorry dude_

 

**Damn it**

 

So that was a no go, then. And there was no way Connor would tell him. Unless…

 

**Connor**

 

why r u txting me again

 

**Tell me what I don’t know**

 

no can do

evan said not 2

 

**Please?**

 

sry

 

Okay, he was officially out of options. He took a deep breath and opened his contacts, scrolling until he found the name he was looking for, and tentatively pressed the call button.

 

**Calling Evan:) <3 . . . **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ so this has a plot now? okay thats cool
> 
> ~ i hope this was good lol
> 
> ~ idk how many chapters this is going to have lol
> 
> ~ maybe 3? Maybe more? Who knows? Not me
> 
> ~ come yell at me on tumblr/insagram @thybemusicals


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Jared talk.... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Evan’s stutter is mostly based on my speech (I tend to stammer a lot when I get really anxious) so sorry if it’s not realistic for his character!
> 
> ~ there’s also excessive use of “Uh” in the middle of Evan’s speech (this, again, taken from my own anxious stammer)
> 
> ~ texting in this chapter is formatted differently (thanks to @abisexualdisaster for pointing out how confusing the formatting last chapter was- sorry guys!!)

“J-Jared?”

“Evan! Uh, hey!”

“Is- is there a-a reason you called me at, uh, 11:30?”

“I had a question.”

_Shit, damn it. Nope, can’t do it._

“Can I… come over?”

“You mean, like, to- to my place?”

“Yeah? I mean, if that’s cool with you.”

“Y-yeah. Totally. I’ll, uh, I- I’ll leave the- the door unlocked.”

“Thanks!”

He quickly pressed the end call button and stared at the screen.

_Kinky: Hey I need your help again_

_JD 2.0: what do u need now it’s 2 late 4 this shit_

_Kinky: I’m going over to Evans_

_JD 2.0: &?_

_Kinky: aaaand I don’t know how to tell him that I  
Kinky: you know_

_JD 2.0: that u have a massive gay crush on him_

_Kinky: yeah pretty much_

_JD 2.0: ask Zo I’m 2 tired_

_Kinky: ugh fine_

Jared sighed. Figured Connor would be absolutely no help.

He quickly made another group chat, this time with him and the girls.

_Kinky: I need some help_

_Zoe101: Wassup dude_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: What do you need, Jared?_

_Kinky: theoretically_   
_Kinky: if I wanted to tell Evan  
Kinky: how would I tell him?_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: Start a conversation like you normally do! He knows that you’re gay, so it should be no problem!_

_Zoe101: I say u should just kiss him_

_Kinky: ZOE!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Zoe101: the unnecessary amount of “!!!”s doesn’t make my statement any less valid_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: I mean, you could always do that._

_Kinky: NO  
Kinky: NO I CANNOT_

_Zoe101: well that’s all the advice I have sry bro_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: Goof luck, Jared!!_

Jared sighed. _I’m friends with these people. These stupid, unhelpful people._

He looked at the time. It was almost midnight. He’d have to hurry if he wanted to make it to Evan’s house before the boy fell asleep.

—————————-

_Kinky: hey I’m pulling in_

_TreeBoi: ok!!!_

_Damn, he’s cute. Fuck. Focus, Jared, focus!_

Jared knocked on the door and was greeted to the slightly flushed, but still smiling, face of Evan Hansen.

“Uh, hey!”

“Hi. Can I come in?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, come- come on in.”

Evan stepped aside to allow Jared into his living room. God, he could probably hear Jared’s heartbeat from across the room. Jared stared intently at the floor, not wanting to look up for fear of making a fool of himself.

“Jared, a- are, uh, are you.. um. Are you okay?”

“Kind of? Yes? But also no? I mean- _fuck_. I don’t know what I mean.”

“Do you, uh, do you want to sit d- down?”

“Sure, yeah, of course.”

He hastily made his way over to the couch, sitting down, but still staring at the floor. He could feel the cushions moving at Evan sat down next to him.

“Are- are, uh, are you alright?” Jared could hear the concern creeping into his voice.

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem… off.”

“If you liked someone, how would you tell them?” It came out before he had time to think. “Fuck, that’s not- that’s not what I meant.”

“D- do you like someone? Be- because that’s- that’s totally fine! I, uh, yeah. That’s- that’s cool.”

Jared could swear he heard disappointment.

“Who- who is it? Wait, you- you don’t h- have to- to tell me! I mean, you can, obviously, but, uh, only if- if you want to! I don’t want to, uh, make you- you feel like you have t- to, or- or anything. I was just-“

“Evan, it’s okay.”

“Oh. O- okay.”

“It’s- you wouldn’t know him.”

_Fuck, why don’t you just tell him? It would make this all so much easier!_

“Are you guys, uh, close?”

“Yeah. Really close.”

 _Why would you say that to him you absolute_ asshole _he’s your best friend you should just tell him. Not that it would mater because there’s no way on earth he could_ possibly _like you back, but it’s probably better to get it out in the open where you don't feel like you’re lying to yourself every time you see him or have to pretend like you aren’t blushing when he does something stupidly cute, like run his hands through his hair when he gets nervous. Look, he’s doing it right now. He’s nervous, you made him nervous, you made him nervous, you-_

“Jared?” Evan sounded slightly scared. Damn it. Jared had really gotten lost in his head.

“Sorry, Ev. I lost my train of thought. I’m just… I’m going to go home.”

“Are- are you sure? You can, uh, you can s- stay, if- if you want t- to?”

Jared looked at him curiously.

“Sorry, That last part was- wasn’t supposed to, uh, come out like- like a- a question.”

“It’s fine.” His voice was quiet, reserved. He was so tired. “Can I hurt crash on your couch?”

“Y- you can take the, uh, the bed, if- if you want. I- I won’t, uh, mind.”

“No, no, the couch is fine. Thanks, Ev.”

“G- goodnight.”

“Night.”

—————————-

Jared couldn’t sleep that night. After Evan came back out of his room to bring him pillows and a blanket, he had laid awake, staring at the ceiling and wondering what kind of mess he got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ this is the longest chapter so far (around 900 words?????)
> 
> ~ this will be either 4 or 5 chapters, depending on how the next one pans out
> 
> ~ your comments give me like omg thank you so much for every single one
> 
> ~ y’all at me on tumblr/instagram @thybemusicals OR @pidgeingart (only ig) (I need friends)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared kinda messes up (but it’s okay).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ whoops this isn’t going to have only 4 chapters
> 
> ~ the fifth will probably be the last one though don’t worry
> 
> ~ sorry if the texting is kind of confusing in this one, I needed the chats to jump around for plot purposes *evil smirk*

Jared awoke to the sound of soft humming, filling him with a sense of calm. He opened his eyes and saw the sunlight streaming through the window, outlining one of Evan’s many succulents with a bright ribbon. He yawned and stretched his arms, taking in the warmth of the sun.

And then he remembered.

_Fuck_.

“J- Jared! You’re, um, you’re awake!”

Jared sat up and turned around, facing the kitchen, and was greeted by Evan’s smiling face.

“Morning, Ev.”

“Eggs?”

“Mm.”

“Tired?”

“Mmmmm.”

Tired was one word for it. Jared was feeling tired, regretful, and overly anxious.

_Geez, is this how Evan feels all the time? I don’t know how he does this, I feel like I’m going to throw up._

“Hey, Ev, cancel those eggs, I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Wait, what?”

Evan was by his side in no time, touching the back of his hand to his forehead with a concentrated look. Jared found himself staring.

“Not like that kinda sick, don’t worry, ‘m fine.”

“B- but you said- you said- what’s, uh, what’s wrong, then?”

“I have to tell you something.”

“O- okay. What is it?”

“I…. sit down.” Jared paused, waiting for Evan to sit next to him on the couch, and took a deep breath, staring directly at his feet.

“I’m gay.”

“Yeah, I- I know, you-“

“Hold on. I’m getting there. I’m gay. And- and I like guys. Actually, no. Guy. I like a guy.”

“O- oh. That’s…. that’s, um, I- I’m- I’m happy, f- for you.”

“That’s- no. Evan I-“

_I can’t do this. I can’t do this. He’s going to hate me and then I’ll never see him again. I can’t live with myself if I drive him away. Do SOMETHING. S A Y SOMETHING. JARED J ARED JAR ED J A rED jAreD-_

“Jared? A- are you ok- okay?”

_Shit, Evan sounded panicked._

“I- no. Not really, Ev. I…. I need to go.”

“A- are you s- sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll… talk later.” He grabbed his phone and walked out.

—————————-

Evan looked out his window as Jared left.

_Did I do something? I mean, he would tell me if I did something, right? Oh my gosh, what if he won’t. Then- NO. You’re fine. Text your friends. Breathe._

_TreeBoi: hey_

_Zoe101: sup_

_JD 2.0: hi_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: What’s going on, Evan?_

_TreeBoi: I have a problem_

_JD 2.0: if I hear that 1 more time I’m screaming_

_Zoe101: wats wrong_

_TreeBoi: jared came over last night  
TreeBoi: really late_

_JD 2.0: OOOOOOOH_

_TreeBoi: not like that_

_JD 2.0: awwww_

_TreeBoi: he just called me and asked if he could come over and then he immediately went to sleep???_  
TreeBoi: and this morning he told me he liked a guy  
TreeBoi: and then left  
TreeBoi: do you guys know what’s wrong???

_Zoe101: hold on_

_Zoe101 has made a new chat with angelica, ALANA, and peggy and JD 2.0_

_Zoe101: shit u guys_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: What do we tell him?_

_JD 2.0: the truth_

_Zoe101: no!!! Jared has to do this_

_JD 2.0: Tell jk to get his ass bck ovr 2 evans_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: Hold on, I'll text him._

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy has opened a chat with Kinky_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: Dude, what happened?_

_Kinky: I kinda panicked_  
Kinky: I’m sorry  
Kinky: I was trying  
Kinky: and it didn’t work  
Kinky: he probably hates me now

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: No!!! He just texted Zo, Connor, and I to ask if you were okay. He’s worried about you, Jared._

_Kinky: ha  
Kinky: yeah sure_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: At least go tell him that you’re okay. In Person. Please?_

_Kinky: yeah yeah okay_

—————————-

Evan stared at his screen. Zoe had said to hold on about ten minutes ago. What could possibly be going on?

His phone lit up.

_Zoe101 has sent you a message_

_Zoe101: Evan!! Hey!!!_

_TreeBoi: hi_

_Zoe101: jared is a-ok_  
Zoe101: he should be coming to talk to u soon tho  
Zoe101: just a heads up

_TreeBoi: But didn’t he just leave?_

_Zoe101: just trust me_

—————————-

A couple minutes earlier….

_Zoe101: jared I have the perfect way for you to confess to Evan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ let’s call this one: how much angst can Avery put in her story that was supposed to be all fluff
> 
> ~ or: why does Avery like cliffhangers so much
> 
> ~ yell at me on tumblr/instagram @thybemusicals (or @pidgeingart on ig)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ this is it my dudes, the final chapter 
> 
> ~ I refuse to get emotional
> 
> ~ enjoy <3

Jared took a deep breath and knocked on Evan’s door, the leaves on flowers he held behind his back scratching him through his shirt, and the thorns scraping his hand. He saw a light turn on upstairs, and heard someone walk down the stairs.

_You can do this._

—————————-

_Zoe101: i stg they better make out_

_JD 2.0: ikr_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: I’m with you guys. What was the plan again, Zoe?_

—————————-

Evan opened the door, his eyes wide as he took in Jared’s nervous stance, the way he kept glancing sideways instead of looking at Evan, the way his left hand fidgeted while his right was kept hidden behind him, the light blush grazing his cheeks.

“H- hey. Want to, uh, come in?”

“Yes, definitely, thank you,” Jared said, his voice tense.

He walked into Evan’s house, making sure to stand in a way that kept the flowers at least mostly hidden.

“A- are you okay? What’s, uh, what’s wrong with your- your arm?”

“Nothings wrong! I just…. I. I got these. For you. So…. yeah.”

He shoved the flowers in Evan’s face, turning away in a sad attempt to keep his blush hidden.

—————————-

_JD 2.0: ok & what happens aftr he gets the flowers_

_Zoe101: ok so…_

—————————-

“W- why? No, that- that was r- rude. I’m so so- sorry.”

“I…. I need to tell you something. Can we…. can we sit down?”

—————————-

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: Okay, But SPECIFICALLY, do you know what he’s going to tell him???_

_JD 2.0: give me the details zo_

_Zoe101: ok ok chill_

—————————-

“So, you’re my best friend, you know that right?”

“O- of course, but what does that have to do wi-“

“You’re my best friend, and I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world. But… but I can’t just be _friends_ anymore.”

“What- what do you mean? I- I mean, if- if y- you want me to, uh, like, st- stop talking t- to y- y- you I- I can, and, and-“

“Oh, god, Evan, no! I just… i like you too much to _just_ be friends. I- I want to be….. more?”

It came out as more of a question than Jared had wanted it to, but it was going to have to do. Hopefully he got his point across.

Judging by how red Evan’s face got, and how his mouth quickly shut, and his eyes widened, Jared had gotten his point across clearly.

—————————-

_JD 2.0: I would pay good $ 2 see that_

_Zoe101: wouldn’t we all_

—————————-

“Evan, shit, I- I really, I really l-“

“I love you!”

His hands flew to his mouth, his shoulders drawing up and his eyes going down to his lap.

“Shit- Jared- I- I- I didn’t- I mean, I did, but that’s-“

“Kiss me.”

“And I- what?”

“Please. _Kiss me_.”

—————————-

_Kinky: guess who just fuckin did it bitches_

_JD 2.0: omg i did not need 2 know u guys had sex_

_Kinky: OH MYG OD_  
Kinky: NO  
Kinky: I MEAN  
Kinky: we made out a little  
Kinky: bUT NO S EX

_Zoe101: damnit Lana I owe u 10_

_angelica, ALANA, and peggy: Yay!  
angelica, ALANA, and peggy: Also, congrats, Jared!!_

—————————-

_TreeBoi: hey Jared?_

_Kinky: yeah?_

_TreeBoi: I had fun today  
TreeBoi: and I love you_

_Kinky: love you too_

_TreeBoi: we didn’t actually_  
TreeBoi: TALK  
TreeBoi: about it

_Kinky: oh_  
Kinky: right  
Kinky: call me?

—————————-

_Incoming call from TreeBoi……_

“Evan! Hey!”

“H- hey, Jared!”

“So, are we, like, dating?”

There was a pause.

And then the phone disconnected.

Jared stared at his phone in shock, and that was exactly how he was sitting when there was a soft knock at his door less than ten minutes later.

—————————-

He opened the door and was greeted by another pair of lips being pressed against his.

—————————-

“So…. b- boyfriends?”

“Of course, Ev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I had so much fun making this, and reading all of your comments, and getting to know the way these characters interacted
> 
> ~ I actually debated on whether to extend this and end this chapter on “And then the phone disconnected.” But I figured that would be cruel
> 
> ~ I’m I might make a sequel of sorts from evan’s perspective. Should I??
> 
> ~ till next time, I bid you adieu <3
> 
> Sincerely, Me (Avery)


End file.
